ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
RG7CST
The RG7CST is a seven-string RG series solid body electric guitar introduced by Ibanez in 1999. It is made in Japan by FujiGen as part of the J Custom line. It is one of a small number of J Custom models that was available outside of Japan. The RG7CST was released in Japan as the RG7-PB1 and RG7-PB2; the only difference between these two models is the fret wire. When the decision was made to offer the guitar outside of Japan, it was given the RG7CST moniker. It's unclear which frets the export models had. The RG7CST features a mahogany body with a 3mm thick AAA flame maple top bolted to a maple Wizard 7 neck with a 24-fret ebony fingerboard with no inlays. Components include a Double Lo-Pro Edge double locking tremolo bridge with integrated L.R. Baggs piezo pickups (which allow an acoustic-like tone), dual DiMarzio humbucking pickups and Gotoh tuning machines. The RG7CST has dual output jacks. A small push-button controls these outputs. When this switch is in the up position the signal is split with the piezo going only to the upper jack and the magnetic pickup signal going only to the lower jack. When the push-button switch is down the upper jack is disabled and the lower jack provides signal from either the piezo or magnetic pickups based on the position of the 2-way mini toggle switch. As wired from the factory there is no ability to mix the piezo and magnetic signals through a single jack. A popular aftermarket modification (known as the KJG mod) replaces the 2-way toggle with a 3-way on/on/on toggle which allows the player to send either the piezo, magnetic or both signals to a single jack.KJG piezo wiring mod diagram, Kevan J. Geier, archived January 2003 The RG6CST is a similar six-string model with a swamp ash top. The RG7CT is a somewhat similar Prestige model without the piezos. The RG7CST/ RG7-PB1/ RG7-PB2 were produced in limited numbers (perhaps 24 or fewer units in total) and they were made only in 1999. Specifications | matfb = Ebony | nj = AANJ | neck = Wizard-7 J Custom | scale = 648mm/ 25½" | frets = RG7-PB1: 24 / jumbo (SBB216-195) RG7-PB2: 24 / jumbo (SBB215-175) | nut = Top-Lok III | bridge = Double Lo Pro Edge 7 tremolo w/ piezo | hw = Cosmo black | pucon = HH + piezo | puneck = DiMarzio Custom 7 | pubridge = DiMarzio Custom 7 | control = Magnetic pickups: Volume / tone / 5-way selector Piezo: Volume Output Selection: Jack select push-button / 2-way mini-toggle mag/piezo selector | inlay = None | tuners = Gotoh SG38 }} Sources * RG7CST, Ibanez Register, archived November 2011 * Ibanez 7-string Specifications, Jemsite, archived from the original October 2017 * 1999 J-Custom guitars, Jemsite, archived from the original October 2017 Category:Guitar models Category:7-string guitar models Category:RG models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:Guitar models with a piezo Category:J Custom models Category:Limited edition guitar models Category:New in 1999 Category:1999 models Category:Discontinued guitar models